


Rachfall series because why not

by katburys



Series: Before The Gay [2]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Before the Dawn, Fluff, Heroic Rachjumper - Freeform, M/M, Nightfall (not project), Project 0011 - Freeform, Projectchef, Rachfall, Rachjumper, Slachvitiated, Slasher Rachjumper - Freeform, btd, go read my new series, i call slasher rach slach btw, i forget the rest of my tags, i use alpha nightfall because why not, i’m cancelling this, i’m making this a series because i feel like it, lots of fluff, no smut (i’m surprised), ships everywhere, you asked for it so don’t complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katburys/pseuds/katburys
Summary: Heroic Rach and Nightfall have been getting more serious lately with their relationship. It takes a turn when they decide to start dating.Cancelled, go read my new series Basorexia.
Relationships: Headless Chef/Project 0011, Heroic Rachjumper/Nightfall, Slasher Rachjumper/Night Vitiated
Series: Before The Gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was highly requested and won the poll I did on DA. Please note that I’m a real person and I’m just doing this as a joke. Thank you.

Rach ran through graveyard, dodging gravestones and bushes. Of course with his luck, the survivors sucked, most died off right away, and of all people Supreme Emperor was the slasher.

The hero suddenly tripped, falling face first into the ground. The idiotic survivor stopped, looking at Rach who groaned in annoyance.

“Keep running.” Rach informed, dusting himself off.

“You okay?”

“Just run-“

Suddenly a strike of lightning hit them both. They ran. Rach couldn’t out run it and he knew it. His health started to drain rapidly. The survivor ran at the slasher with a bat. What an idiot.

Rach barely escaped, trying to heal himself. A strike went through the survivor’s name. What did Rach expect out of these guys.

The hero dashed behind the broken-down church when he heard the familiar sound of lightning.

He held his breath, although honestly, he just wanted the round to be over. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up. Nothing.

Before he could look further Emp grabbed Rach with his lightning.

“You could have at least tried.” Emp shook his head.

“These survivors are complete idiots, just end this already.” The hero rolled his eyes, health getting dangerously low-

A wooden plank fell on top of Emp, breaking the chain of lightning.

Rach ran, healing the best he could-

Something grabbed him and pulled him up onto the church roof.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Rach yelled, face to face with Nightfall, who just laughed.

“You’re welcome Hero.” Nightfall let go of him.

“I had that. What if someone saw you? What explanation would you have had to give? Huh?” Rach sighed, clearly pissed off.

“You’re cute when you’re all worked up.” Nightfall teased, Rach blushing a deep red.

“These survivors.. I swear to god..” Rach clenched his fists.

“You’ve been like this all day. Why are you so frustrated?” Nightfall asked, Rach looking into his eyes. God they were so mesmerizing, Rach could get lost in them for hours.

“It’s nothing..”

“You know you can talk to me. Is this about your idiotic polar opposite?” Nightfall asked.

“We haven’t been getting along lately. It’s been stressing me out a lot.” Rach confessed.

“Want me to take your mind off that?” Nightfall smirked.

“Not now.”

“Worth a try. If you need a refresher you know where to come.” Nightfall winked.

“Shit it’s 5:30am. I need to go back.” Rach switched the topic, still flushed.

“Good luck Rachy.” Nightfall quickly kissed him, Rach pausing.

“I- thank you.” Rach smiled. Nightfall watched him run off, smiling too.

Rach wandered around murkwood, glad that he was done for the day. He heard noise coming from the house, approaching from the back. Project, Vitiated, Slach, and Chef were talking inside. Weird. Usually him and Nightfall were invited.

Rach turned around, yet again jumping in surprise.

“Hey hero.” Nightfall stood right in front of him.

“Don’t scare me like that, geez..” Rach sighed.

“Are you spying on them?”

“Wh- no- I was just passing by.” Rach informed defensively.

“How about we do something else. You’re too stressed and worried. Let me help you. No tricks.” Nightfall suggested, putting out a hand to him.

“Okay, better not be any tricks.” Rach hesitated before taking his hand.

Nightfall put an arm around Rach’s waist, teleporting him to Nightfall. Except this wasn’t Nightfall. It looked like it had been abandoned for years, broken down houses, rusted metal, rotted wood, etc.

“What the fuck.. is this?”

“Not sure. Heard it was for BTD II. Vit found it the other day when we were out hunting for dead survivor meat.” Nightfall explained, “Thought it would be fun to explore.”

“Sounds fun. Let’s do it.” Rach agreed excitedly.

They set out to explore. They wandered around for about an hour or so, looking at all there was to see. They finally stopped at the giant, rusted crane. They took their seats at the edge, staring out into the night sky together.

Nightfall made the move to lace their fingers together, Rach looking down and blushing.

“We should do this more often. Kinda like the other couples do.” Rach suggested.

“Yeah, that would be nice. Wait- do you think we’re a couple?” Nightfall asked.

The hero knew how Nightfall originally was about the whole couple thing, although now Nightfall seemed all for it.

Although that was their weakness. Each other. Being a couple meant Nightfall would show that weakness.

“I mean, it’s up to you. Honestly, I think that would be fitting for us.” Rach blushed, squeezing Nightfall’s hand gently.

“Well in that case,” Nightfall stood up, helping Rach up with him. He held out a rose to Rach, who gasped in surprise.

“Would you like to be my boyfriend Rachy?” Nightfall asked.

Rach didn’t pause before taking the rose.

“Of course, Nighty.” Rach smiled.

Nightfall kissed him softly, Rach kissing back with the same passion. It lasted a while, before they both pulled back. Nightfall gently moved the hair out of Rach’s face, running a finger over his jawline.

Rach leaned in this time, kissing him deeply. After they pulled apart, they made their way down and back to murkwood.

“So hero, want to make our relationship official?” Nightfall asked.

“Sure.” Rach smiled, walking into the house with him. Not what they expected.

Slach, Vitiated, Project, and Chef were passed out on the couch asleep.

“I guess we tell them tomorrow then?”

“Yeah I guess so.” Nightfall agreed.

To be continued I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I’ll make them their own series, but for now this chapter is for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated this until now, I’ll try to make it like a weekly thing. Thank you for all the support so far uwu

Vitiated sat on the edge of the gas station at nightfall, watching as Slach brutally slaughtered all the survivors. Some may say him watching Slach’s rounds is creepy and makes him a weirdo, others say it’s cute, either way, Vitiated enjoys it every time. Slach disappeared out of Vitiated’s view, who sighed.

Slach jumped down next to Vitiated, Vitiated nearly falling out of shock.

“2am, that’s a new record.” Slach informed, taking a seat next to Vitiated.

“Impressive.” Vitiated complimented, Slach looking at him with soft eyes.

“Thanks Vit. You really enjoy watching my boring ass rounds?” Slach asked, Vitiated blushing.

“Of course Slachy.” Vitiated smiled.

“Alright, let’s get the hell out of here & do something fun. Well, not too fun.” Slach stood up, helping Vit up with him.

“Where to?” Vit asked, putting an arm around Slach’s waist.

“I was thinking about exploring those sewers under the new map you and Nightfall found.” Slach suggested.

“Not the most romantic date but sounds awesome.” Vit informed, Slach laughing.

Vit teleported them to the new sewers, instantly smelling the garbage and sewer water.

“This is cooler than I thought.” Vit informed, looking around at the long tunnels, not sure where to start or which direction to go in.

“Yeah. Left right or straight?” Slach asked, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Left.” Vit answered, blushing as he looked down at their hands, lightly squeezing Slach’s smaller hand. They started walking, looking around. There wasn’t much to see yet the excitement of the new map captured their interest. They found a small room on one side, deciding to check it out.

Out of place crates and wooden planks were spread around the room, along with a deactivated generator. They found other rooms similar, some completely empty and some a still work in progress. They eventually reached the middle, where the control panel was.

“What do you think this does?” Vit asked, motioning to the button on the panel.

“Probably turns the power on, might not be the best idea to push it.” Slach informed, Vit agreeing. They continued down another tunnel before they felt the ground shake.

“What the fuck was that?” Slach looked around, Vit now alert. Suddenly they heard something fall, something big.

“The tunnel is collapsing.” Vit grabbed Slach’s arm and started running with him.

“Wh- how’d you know?”

“Don’t worry we can out run it.”

Out of nowhere part of the ceiling fell in front of them, blocking their path. The tunnel was caving in behind them faster than they could outrun.

Slach singularitied a part of the ceiling before it hit them. Before anything else could fall Vit picked up Slach and teleported them to a random location.

They ended up in Myre, on the ground in the water, soaking their clothes. They laughed, Slach pulling Vit into a warm hug. Vit nuzzled into his neck, enjoying the affection after nearly getting crushed to death (even tho they’d just respawn??).

They eventually pulled back, Slach about to thank Vit before he pulled him in, kissing him softly. Slach broke the kiss to take the bandage off Vit’s mouth, pulling him back in to a deeper kiss. They stayed like that a while.

“So, wanna stay at my place for the night? I have popcorn and Netflix.” Slach suggested, Vit nodding.

“That would be nice. Also, a change of clothes would be too, I’m soaked.” Vit laughed, Slach smiling at him.

“Let’s go then.” Slach helped Vit up, who teleported them to Slach’s place.

That’s it for now because it’s 2am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 kudo = 1 slap my friend


	3. Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cancelling this I guess

So I’m making a new series nd scrapping this one. The new one will be updated almost weekly. This one just didn’t start off right but I’ll leave it up. Thanks<3

**Author's Note:**

> 1 kudo = I slap my friend


End file.
